Die Falsche Entscheidung
by juleblume
Summary: Eine Krankheit, eine Entscheidung und die Folgen wenn die Entscheidung die falsche war oder wie mach ich mir selbst am besten alles Kaput.


Die Falsche Entscheidung

Rating: Fsk 18

Paarig: Severus/ Hermine

7 Kapitel + Epilog

Genre: Drama

Warnung: Tod, Krankheit, Angst, Gewalt

A/N: nicht meine beste Geschichte aber sie musste raus den sie ist wahr ... mehr siehe unten...

Summary:

Eine Krankheit, eine Entscheidung und die Folgen wenn die Entscheidung die falsche war oder wie mach ich mir selbst am besten alles Kaput.

Ausgangsituation:

Für die Geschichte ist Band 7 nicht relevant. Hermine ist so halb mit jemand zusammen ist aber nicht wirklich glücklich.

Hermine und Severus haben ihre Wunden vom Krieg behalten, aber nicht nur der Krieg hat seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Hermine und Severus haben darauf hin beide der Zauberwelt den Rücken gekehrt und alle Erinnerungen sind gelöscht

Hermines Mutter ist an Krebs gestorben, ihr Vater hat sich selbst aufgegeben und alle Kraft die er noch hatte in sie gesteckt. Mit ihrem Tod ist er zerbrochen und kurz nach ihr an fehlendem Lebenswillen gestorben.

Kapitel 1:

Zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Kapitel 2:

Das Unheil beginnt

Kapitel 3:

Zicken ohne Ende

Kapitel 4:

Ziel erreicht

Kapitel 5:

Mehr als ein Mensch erträgt

Kapitel 6:

Alles verloren

Kapitel 7:

Das Ende

Epilog

Eine Falsche Entscheidung

Von Jule Blume

Kapitel 1: Zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Hermine und Severus haben sich vor kurzem kennen gelernt, beiden fehlt die Erinnerung an die Jahre in der Zauberwelt.

Doch fühlen sich beide als würden sie sich schon seit Jahren kennen. Die Beziehung entwickelt sich unglaublich schnell zwischen den beiden.

Hermine die seit Jahren Probleme mit dem einschlafen aber von Anfang an konnte sie in seiner Nähe schlafen, es wäre als hätte sie in seinen Armen ihren Platz in der Welt gefunden.

Es hat sich herausgestellt das Severus in seiner Kindheit missbraucht wurde. Hermine versucht ihm über sein Probleme mit Sex weiter zu helfen.

Es scheint als hätten sich zwei Menschen gesucht und gefunden.

Viele Dinge bleiben jedoch unerzählt zwischen den beiden. Wie soll Hermine ihm erzählen welche Angst und Panik sie durch gemacht hat als ihre Mutter krank wurde. Wie soll sie ihm erzählen das das schlimmste für sie war zu sehen wie ihr Vater langsam immer grauer wurde.

Wie er, der Held ihre Kindheit, immer blasser wurde und immer schwächer. Wie er all seine Kraft an ihre Mutter weiter gab und dabei langsam verschwand und daran starb.

Wie soll sie ihn erzählen das ihre größte Angst ist das wegen ihr jemand so leiden muss wie ihr Vater wegen ihre Mutter.

Aber diese Zeit scheint hinter ihr zu liegen.

Sie ist glücklich unglaublich glücklich! Sie liebt ihn, er liebt sie, sie wollen heiraten und die Namen für die Kinder haben sie auch ausgesucht.

Es könnte alles so schön sein wenn es nicht ihr Leben wäre!

Kapitel 1: Das Unheil beginnt

Hermine stand am Fenster und schaute in die Ferne. Ihr Blick verlor sich irgendwo in der Ferne.

Sie dachte nach über die Veränderungen ihres Körpers nach, ständig Halsschmerzen und blaue Flecken am ganzen Körper von denen sich nicht wusste wo sie her kamen. Schlucken konnte sie auch nicht richtig.

Vor kurzen waren noch Kopf und Nackenschmerzen dazu gekommen, sie war bei ihrem Arzt gewesen und wartet auf ihre Blutwerte. Eigentlich machte sie sich keine Sorgen.

Sie hatte vor kurzem eine Grippe gehabt wahrscheinlich waren das noch Nachwirkungen von der Grippe... und unter Severus geschickten Massagen verschwand jeder Schmerz sofort.

Sie schüttelte ihre Locken kurz und drehte sich um. In Ihrem Bett lag Severus und als sie ihn sah ging ihm das Herz auf und sie musste die Tränen runter kämpfen.

Sie hatte es immer für ein blödes Gerücht gehalten das man vor Glück weinen konnte. Jetzt wusste sie es besser...

Vor dem Frühstück fuhr Hermine schnell zu ihrem Hausarzt und lies sich Blut abnehmen um den Virus zu finden und los zu werden

Einige tage später

Beim Frühstück drehte sich das Gespräch mal wieder um das gleiche Thema wie die letzten Tage.

Wo sollten sie in ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub hin fahren?

Die Entscheidung wurde mal wieder vertagt. Sie hatten tausend Themen und der Tag 10 Stunden zu wenig um über alles zu reden und zu lachen...

Als Severus sie nebenbei fragte wie den ihre Blutwerte ausgefallen sind erinnerte sich Hermine erst daran das sie immer noch keine Rückmeldung von ihrem Arzt bekommen hatte.

Die Symptome waren nicht verschwunden... aber vor lauter Glück hatte sie nicht mehr daran gedacht.

Zum ersten Mal fühlte Hermine wie sich in Ihrem inneren ein etwas rührte was Unheil ankündigte- und einen Kloß in ihrem inneren zurück lies.

Rasch griff sie zum Telefon und rief bei ihrer Ärztin und fragte nach ihren werten. Severus beobachtet sie interessiert.

Als sie von der Sprechstundenhilfe die Antwort bekam sie müsse warten, verdickte sich der Knoten in ihrem inneren...

Energisch schob sie dieses Gefühl weiter nach hinten und lächelte Severus an und ihr Herz ging ihr über.

Lächelnd sah sie ihn an: Entscheide du wo du hin willst, ich überlasse es dir...

Severus schaute sie erfreut an und beschloss das es am Freitag nicht nach Italien ging sondern zum zelten.

Hurra!

Aber als sie die Freude auf seinem Gesicht sah war ihr klar das es richtig war. Den Kloß in ihrem inneren versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

Hermine stand vor Ihrem Kleiderschrank und überlegte was man zum Zelten einpackte, sie war kein Fan vom Campen und ihre Lust dazu tendierte gegen null.

Ihre innere Unruhe war im größer geworden, sie merkte wie es in ihr brodelte und sie immer unruhiger wurde. Der Kloß wurde immer größer.

Energisch schob sie die Gedanken an den Kloß weit weg und beschloss das warme Socken immer gut waren und sie lieber ein paar zu viel als zu wenig einpacken würde als das Telefon klingelte.

Sie war sich sicher das es Severus sein würde und freut sich doch als sich ihrer Arztpraxis meldete und sie bat kurz rein zu kommen bleib ihr kurz die Luft weg.

Später an diesem Tag.

Hermine konnte kaum still sitzen so sehr arbeite es in ihr . Krebs! Die gleiche Krankheit die direkt ihre Mutter getötet hat und indirekt ihren Vater.

Ihr Vater, wie er gelitten hat... wie er langsam dahin Gesicht war... Severus er... nein das durfte sie nicht.

Am liebsten wäre sie schreiend und kreischend davon gelaufen oder hätte sich in seine Arme geworfen und ihm alles erzählt und sich von ihm sagen lassen das alles gut wird...

Hermine konnte ihre Unruhe nicht bekämpfen also tat sie etwas was sie sonst selten tat sie trank und trank und trank bis zu Besinnungslosigkeit.

Sie benam sich daneben, es war ihr egal hatte sie doch nur so betrunken die Kraft im zu sagen was in ihm vorging, konnte ihm sagen das sie wollte das er sich eine andere suchte.

Doch er sagte nur das er bei ihr bleiben würde und keine andere wollte.

Ja das war das was sie hören wollte und nein das war falsch.

Wie hätte sie ihm sagen sollen das sie immer wenn sie ihn ansah das gequälte Gesicht ihres Vaters sah?

Wie?

Sie fiel in einen schweren traumlosen Schlaf – dank dem Alkohol

Der nächste morgen

Hermine erwachte und da war er wieder ihr Kloß und quälte sie. Jetzt wo sie wusste das sie das gleiche Schicksal wie ihre Mutter haben würde war eine Entscheidung in ihr drinnen gereift.

Severus den sie mehr liebte wie alles andere. Sie wollte nicht, nein sie durfte nicht zulassen das er den Weg ging den ihr Vater gegangen war.

Sie musste sich von ihm trennen um seine willen.

Denn es gab ja immer noch die Möglichkeit das sie es schaffen würde und dann dan hatten sie eine Chance.

Den er würde sie verstehen.

3 kapitel Zicken ohne ende

Die nächsten Wochen waren eine einzige Qual für Hermine.

Ihn anzusehen war eine einzige Qual. Sie wollte nichts mehr als sich in seine arme zu stürzen und dort ihre Angst zu vergessen.

Aber nein es ging nicht.

Sie musste Strak sein

Stark für ihn!

Wo sie konnte zickte sie rum, widersprach ihm, mäkelt an ihm rum.

Sie schämte sich so sehr, wenn sie in seinen Augen sah wie sehr sie ihn verletzte zog sich alles in ihr zusammen aber sie sah auch das bild ihres Vaters vor sich und so machte sie weiter.

Er war rührend, er kümmerte sich so um sie und sie musste ihn abblocken und abwehren. Es brach ihr das Herz

Seit kurzen konnte sie ihren Arm nicht mehr richtig bewegen es wurde schlimmer, sie musste sich beeilen

Für ihn

Wie hätte sie ihm sagen können wie es wirklich um sie stand?

Kapitel 4 Ziel erreicht!

Irgendwann ist es soweit, der Mensch kann nicht mehr.

Mann verleibt sich in einen Menschen und in 3 Wochen veränderte er sich so das mann nicht mehr wieder erkennt. Ja ihn nicht mal mehr mag.

Was tut der Mensch in so einem Fall um sich zu schützen?

Er geht!

Genau das tat Severus.

Hermine konnten den Schmerz kaum ertragen. Erst in dem Moment in der sich wirklich von ihr trennte begriff sie was sie getan hat.

Es tat weh so weh das sie kaum mehr atmen konnte.

Aber es war richtig so.

Sie war allein, er würde nicht leiden.

Nur sie...

Aber dann wenn sie gesund wäre würde alles gut...

Kapitel 5:

Mehr als ein Mensch erträgt

Sie war zu Hause, allein.

Allein mit dem Kloß in ihrem inneren

Die Freunde hatten sich abgewand, sie war in ihren Augen nur durch geknallt und was sie Severus angetan hatte unmöglich.

Allein

Die Schmerzen in ihrem Arm wurden immer schlimmer so das sie ihn kaum mehr bewegen konnte.

Mit letzter Kraft begab sie sich ins Krankenhaus und die dortigen Untersuchungen zeigten das sie ein Gerinnsel in ihrem Gehirn hatte.

Das war zuviel für sie.

Voller Angst rief sie Severus an und bat ihn zu kommen er kam nicht.

Am Tag darauf kam sie ins Krankenhaus und lag allein in ihrem Zimmer und wartet darauf operiert zu werden.

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und wollte nur seine Stimme hören. Er fehlte ihr so sehr!

Aber die Wärme war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

Die Nacht vor der Op war schlimm, sie weinte und weinte.

Sie hatte doch nur die richtige Entscheidung treffen wollen, ihn schützen aber das jetzt das war zu viel.

Sie brauchte ihn und doch hatte sie ihn vertrieben.

Der nächste morgen, müde und mit roten und verquollen Augen erwachte sie und die Angst war da noch stärker wie am Abend zuvor. Doch sie hatte sich gewandelt.

Es war nicht die Angst nicht mehr aufzuwachen sondern die Angst ihn nie mehr zu sehen.

Der Kloß wurde immer größer..

Kapitel 6

Alles verloren

Der Tag nach der OP , die op war rum, sie war aufgewacht aber er war nicht da. AM Tag darauf durfte sie die Intensivstation verlassen.

Doch wozu?

Niemand wartet auf sie!

Der Tag verging, sie schlief immer wieder ein und jedes Mal wenn sie erwachte suchte sie nach ihm.

Er war nicht da.

Am Abend kam eine SMS nicht von ihm.

Von jemanden von dem sie dachte er wäre ihr freund.

Nun wusste sie, sie war allein!

Sie hatte verloren. Ihre Entscheidung war falsch gewesen sie hatte das beste verloren was ihr je passiert war.

Sie war allein.

Sie musste es ihm erklären, Hermine schrieb ihnen einen Brief und erklärte ihm alles. Er glaubte ihr nicht mehr.

Er wollte sie nicht mehr.

Sie hatte verloren.

Sie wollte ihn schützen und hatte sich selbst verletzt.

Kapitel 7

Das Ende

Nach der Op kam sie nach hause, Sie war allein. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Er würde nicht verstehen. Niemand würde sie verstehen.

Langsam ging sie zur Spitze des Gipfels und breitet die Arme aus und ließ sich fallen.

Im Fall fühlte sie sich frei, der Kloß in ihrem inneren war zurück geblieben

Sie wusste es würden nicht seine Arme sein die sie auffangen würden .

Sie fiel und fiel und zum letzten mal kam sein Name über ihre Lieben bevohr sie diese Welt für immer verließ.

Erklärung:

Ich weiß das dies nicht meine beste Geschichte ist aber leider ist es meine Geschichte. Nur das mein Severus Sven heißt und ich nicht den Mut habe zu springen


End file.
